HPCR34
Our Memories Have Returned! We Were Actually... A Test? (私たちの記憶が戻ってきました！我々はテスト...実際にありましたか？''Watashitachi no kioku ga modotte kimashita! Wareware wa tesuto... jissai ni arimashita ka?) is the thirty-fourth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 83rd episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on the Cures regaining their memories from their past lives. Plot Hanae is playing soccer one day, until she suddenly gets a splitting headache. She sees herself, about to fight Cure Blossom, and realises that this is more than a vision - it's a memory. Hanae, Ayano, Hinata and Rina have realised that they were tests, and Minako realised that she had tried to destroy Cure Moonlight. Minako quickly got over the pain, but the other girls were deeply affected. When Marudeva attacks with a Desertrian, how can Cure Jewel fight it all by herself? Synopsis The episode begins with Akiyama-sensei introducing Tsubomi to the class. Hanae stood up and excitedly announced that Tsubomi was her older twin sister. Akiyama-sensei said that perhaps Hanae's grades will improve due to Tsubomi's intelligence. Everyone laughed, and Hanae, turning a bright shade of red, quickly sat back down. Later on, Hanae was playing soccer with her friends, with Tsubomi and Itsuki watching. Tsubomi asked Itsuki where Hinata was, and Itsuki said that since Hinata was in the Drama Club, she was doing the activities. Hanae scored a goal, but after she did, she gets a splitting headache. Tsubomi and Itsuki, both worried, ran to help Hanae, and Hanae tried her best to control the vision. She sees herself as Cure Rose, about to fight Cure Blossom, and it was a long and raging battle between the two of them. This vision was so powerful that Hanae realised that this was not a vision - it was a memory. Hanae got more memories back, and it made her weak. Hanae saw Tsubomi and Itsuki run to her side, and saw another student leading Akiyama-sensei to Hanae. Hanae then blacked out. When she woke up, she was in the infirmary. Tsubomi and Akiyama-sensei were both at her side, asking if she was alright. Hanae sat up, and said that she got her memories from her past life back. Hanae said that it weakened her, too. A voice from the bed next to her said that Hanae could say that again, and Hanae was surprised to see Hinata. Itsuki said that Hinata fainted at the same time Hanae did, which was caused by "memory-regain". Akiyama-sensei suddenly got a call, and after the call, she said that she had to go. Itsuki asked what happened, and Akiyama-sensei said that Minako's teacher had called to say that Minako had fainted. Tsubomi said that it was likely that Minako had gotten her memories back as well. Akiyama-sensei said that it was probably true, but still went to Minako's elementary school. Hanae got a call, and it was Erika calling her from Saku Academy. Erika sounded worried, and said that Ayano and Rina had both fainted. Yuri took Erika's phone and said that Ayano and Rina had both gotten their memories back at the exact same time, and it must have taken a lot of their energy to get those memories back. Erika hung up, and Hanae and Hinata both apologised to their twins. Tsubomi and Itsuki were confused, but Hanae and Hinata said that they had committed a lot of sins during their past lives. Chypre and Potpourri both said that they weren't evil at all, they were just tests for the Cures. Hanae and Hinata looked at each other, but still apologised for being horrible to them. Tsubomi and Itsuki tried to say it was alright, but it didn't work. Later on, the Cures had a meeting in Hinata's house, but Hanae, Hinata, Ayano and Rina were too depressed over their memories. Just then, Akiyama-sensei walked in with Minako, who had a smile on her face. Minako said that she and the Cures were reborn for a reason: to set things right. That was their destinies. But the four Cures didn't seem convinced. Meanwhile, Marudeva was walking along the street, where he saw a woman argue with a little boy, and the little boy said he hated his mother. The woman, who must have been the boy's mother, seemed to be shocked and upset, and so Marudeva looked at the woman's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. He stole it from her and merged it with her handbag, and it turned into a Desertrian. The Desertrian began rampaging, and the Cures were told to transform. They did so, and began fighting the Desertrian. However, Cures Rose, Ocean, Sunburst and Moonbeam did not fight. They said that they should all quit being Pretty Cure, due to their horrible deeds. Marudeva laughed and started insulting the four Cures, and while Cures Blossom, Marine, Sunshine and Moonlight tried to reason with their twins, Cure Jewel did her best to fight the Desertrian by herself. However, she was instantly defeated! Cure Jewel reverts to her shiny dress, and the Cures watch, shocked but still in despair. What are they going to do to help Minako? Major Events * The Cures get their memories from their previous lives, however, the memories cause Hanae, Ayano, Hinata and Rina to plunge into despair. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Marudeva * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Akiyama-sensei Trivia * The opening contains previews of the upcoming movie, HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn: The Legend of the Dancing Maiden!, that is set to be released on October 20, 2017. * This episode has a minor error with Cure Jewel having both of her eyes gold in two scenes. Gallery 1370242919-tumblrmeya-o.png|Cure Jewel about to face the Desertrian Cure Rose in despair.jpg|Cure Rose feeling guilty for her past deeds 20110123hcp2.jpg|Cure Jewel fighting the Desertrian Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures